Cairo (Egypt)
| Locale = | Population = | First = Namora Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Overview Cairo is the capital of Egypt, located next to the Nile river. At its heart of the city is Tahrir Square and the vast Museum of Egyptian Antiquities, a trove of antiquities including the royal mummies and gilded artifacts. Nearby, Giza is site of the iconic Pyramids of Giza and Great Sphinx, dating to the 26th century BC. 20th Century During the 1940s, Abdul Faoul led a group called the Sons of the Scarab, seeking to end Britain's control of Egypt. They wore ancient Egyptian costumes, likening themselves to the modern servants of the past Pharaohs. To this end they even allied themselves with the Axis forces. The Invaders arrived to support the British efforts as the 'Desert Fox' General Erwin Rommel began sending German forces. Claiming he would show them the secret lair of the Sons, Abdul instead had Namor and the Human Torch enter a pyramid where the Ruby Scarab was located. He grabbed the Scarab and battled them as the Scarlet Scarab. However, he saw that the Nazis were attacking Egyptians and had no intentions of fulfilling their promises. So he instead assisted the Invaders in their efforts. However, he still disliked any foreign power being involved, and rebuffed Union Jack's offer of assistance. In 1948, Cairo was invaded by the undead hordes of Tut-Ak-Mun attacked Cairo. The invasion was fought off by Namora who destroyed the undead soldiers and defeated Tut-Ak-Mun. An archaeologist discovers a giant mummy buried in the Egyptian desert, who goes on a rampage appearing to be searching for every normal sized mummy in the local area. After the mummy disappears in a sandstorm it is revealed that the mummy is in fact an alien who works in the intergalactic missing person bureau. The mummy look is just their space suits and they were trying to find any missing aliens on earth. Several years ago, the fluid that kept the Mummy immobile began to wear off, and the crazed N'Kantu clawed his way to freedom. He began terrorizing the streets of Cairo until he came upon the home of archaeology professor, Doctor Alexi Skarab. There was something about Skarab that seemed familiar to N'Kantu, but it would be some time later, that he would discover that Skarab was actually the descendant of the wizard, Nephrus. Dann appears to Skarab in a vision and claims that both he and Nephrus we Skarab's ancestors. It is unknown whether his is true, however. Horrified, Skarab opened fire on the Living Mummy, but this only served to enrage N'Kantu, and he raced back out into the streets and went on a rampage. The police tracked him down and opened fire on him, but bullets were barely enough to even slow the Mummy down. He fought back by tearing down a telephone pole, but the resulting backlash of electricity ravaged his body, seemingly killing him. Dr. Skarab took responsibility for the Mummy's remains and sold them to Dr. Carroll Harter, the curator of a museum in New York City. N'Daré and her husband David Munroe moved to Cairo for work they also took their young daughter Ororo Munroe. At the age of five, a plane crash destroyed their home. Ororo's parents were killed, but she survived, buried under rubble near her mother's body. This traumatizing effect left Ororo with the severe claustrophobia that still afflicts her today. Ororo managed to escape the rubble of her shattered home with nothing but the tattered clothes on her back and her mother's ancestral ruby. Homeless and orphaned, Ororo was found by a gang of street urchins who took her to their master, Achmed El Gibár. Achmed trained Ororo in the arts of thievery and she soon became his prize pupil, excelling in picking both pockets and locks. During her time in Cairo, Ororo picked the pocket of an American tourist. The man proved no easy mark, however, as he was Charles Xavier, a powerful mutant telepath who used his abilities to stop the theft. At that moment, Xavier was psionically attacked by another mutant, Amahl Farouk (absolute ruler of Cairo’s thieves), and Ororo used the opportunity to escape. Xavier, who acknowledged she was a mutant from her brainwaves, declined to contact Ororo at this point, not wanting to shock the young woman with the true nature of her powers.Years later, feeling a strong urge to wander south, Ororo left Cairo. Modern Age Cario and the Pyramids of the many monuments around the world attacked by Loki using a mind controlled Thor. While in Egypt to visit his friend Paul, Tony Stark amused himself at a night club in Cairo, but he was forced to return to the hotel to recharge his chest plate. The Thing went on vacation to Egypt, but the Pogo Plane got wrecked while battling the Sphinx in Egypt, the Thing is forced to take a commercial flight back home to the United States. The Scarlet Scarab tracks the stolen Eye of Horus to the Chicago museum, where he runs afoul of Thor. ... Havok (Alex Summers) battled the Trackers in Cairo. Cable met with a Museum of Egyptian Antiquities curator to find out why the Mutant Liberation Front was risking their lives to get an old sword for Stryfe. In the streets of Cairo, Black Tom and the Juggernaut chased Mr. Gezdbadah and took his briefcase off, despite Deadpool's rescue attempt. The New Warriors battled Sphinx (Anath-Na Mut) in Cairo. In Cairo, Amanda Sefton wanders the streets as a tourist and is being watched by the tourist police very closely. She walks past a beggar and the woman greets her as daughter. The woman is Margali Szardos and she tells her she has been on the winding way and their meeting here was not coincidence. Margali tells her that there is a sorcerer named Gravemoss who stands before her on the winding way. He can use the sword to advance to the front of the way. She tells Amanda that she must protect the one who holds the sword from Gravemoss and the sword itself. When Achmed El Gibár died Storm was their to comfort him. After his death, Karima became leader of the thieves. Candra's 'heart gem' was stolen by one of Karima's illusions. Due to one of the illusions claiming to be involved with the Shadow King and Storm's former master in Egypt, the X-Men investigated. When Storm's teacher Achmed El Gibár died, Candra convinced the young thief Jamil, who seemed to be a powerful mutant, to join her, promising him even greater power. However, when Candra used Jamil to lure Storm to her and reacquire her Heart (the power gem), it was discovered that Jamil was only a psychic projection of Karima, another young thief, who was the true mutant. Cyclops destroyed Candra's Heart, and it appeared that Candra died as a result. At Cairo International Airport, a man tried to get a package into a mail bag addressed to Storm, before he collepsed dead. Baron Zemo arranged military coups across the globe, one took place in Cairo. War Machine (Colonel James "Jim" Rhodes) went on a mission to Cairo. When Red Hulk and Machine Man came to investigate Sharzhad, Dagan Shah met them as Arabian Knight, letting them into the force field-protected Sharzhad and accompanying them to the palace. Once there, he revealed himself as Shah and imprisoned the two while revealing that he had also captured the real Arabian Knight. Using his enhanced powers, he probed Red Hulk's mind to find that outside forces had a hand in sending Red Hulk to him. Flying to Cairo, he threatened the populace, saying nothing would stop him from creating and controlling Sharzhad. Returning, he attacked the recently escaped Machine Man and Red Hulk, ripping Machine Man in two. Warbird traveled to Cairo to found a lost Shi'ar artifact, she interigated an alien hiding a a women working at an Egyptian bazaar. She went to the museum and found the artifact only to be confronted by a Fianden warrior who she believed was extinct. He bested her in battle and took the artifact. Gomdulla returned to attack Cairo. The Avengers Unity Division tracked down an interrogated Ozymandias in Cairo. Teresa Paker and Spider-Man met Emile Chigaru, who claimed to be the mission controller of Peter's parents. They make their way for Cairo, where they are ambushed by the Kingpin, who commanded commanded Mentallo to turn off the effects of the perception filter on Peter and Teresa, which revealed her true looks. Fisk then revealed Teresa's true last name as being Durand, and she was not Peter's kin. Teresa denied this, taking out the photo of her parents as proof, but the contents fade to nothing, due to Mentallo's abilities. Holding Teresa at gunpoint, Kingpin then demanded Peter to open the secret vault, unleashing the robot known as the Sleeper. Teresa then fought the Kingpin as Peter wrestled with his new foe. After Peter defeated the Sleeper and the Kingpin, Teresa wanted to kill the latter as revenge for what he did to her. Peter tried to convince her against it. Relenting, Teresa was caught by an uppercut the Kingpin threw out, causing a stray shot from her pistol to hit Peter, as the Kingpin started to strangle her, saying that she should have accepted his offer of serving him. Mentallo, at this point, snuck up behind Kingpin and unleashed a massive wave of energy that knocked everyone, including Teresa, out. Alternate Realities X-Men Cinematic Universe Dystopian Future Averted (Earth-TRN414) ]] In the region thet would one day become Cairo Apocalypse's Pyramid was constructed by a young En Sabah Nur using telekinesis on the sight that would later become Cairo, Egypt. The tyrant Apocalypse used the technology within the pyramid to transfer his essence into a new mutant body allowing him to accumulate various mutant powers and live multiple life times. It was during one of these transferring ceremonies that the peasants, tired of being subjugated, attacked Apocalypse and Horsemen, destroying the temple and burying them within the sands. Centuries later, Apocalypse was awoken in the 1980's. Disturbed with what the world had become, he tried formed his Horsemen, rebuilt his pyramid, and attempted to cleanse the planet. Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) Wilson Fisk learned of a relic in Cairo, Egypt which grants it's holder unimaginable power. When he obtained the Zodiac Key, it killed everyone around him. Rather than using it to enforce his power, he learned that simply having it in his possession created enough fear in his rivals that he could remain as the Kingpin of Crime with little opposition. Earth-58163 On Earth-58163;During the early days of the Mutant-Human War, Apocalypse approached Magneto and offered him his aid and an alliance in their battle against humanity. Magneto accepted, and the two fought together. Apocalypse however came to resent Magneto's mercy towards the humans and they eventually came to blows over the leadership of mutantkind. Magneto won, but spared Apocalypse, who would continue to serve him loyally, freeing a number of mutants from the camps in exchange for control of Northern Africa, ruled from Cairo. Earth-14161 On Earth-14161; in the year 12,000 A.D. the region that was once Cario had been Bio-Engineered in a tropical paradise covered with lush vegetation, the process took nearly 10,000 years. X-Men- The Animated Series Universe (Earth-92131) On Earth-92131; Apocalypse's pyramid was constructed in Cairo, Egypt around 1200 BC. The pyramid incorporated advanced technology and housed the Lazarus Chamber that rejuvenated Apocalypse. Every few hundred years Apocalypse needed to return to the pyramid to sustain his longevity. The original pyramid stood until 3999 AD, but Cable, X-Men, and Archangel used Graymalkin to travelled back in time to just after the completion of the pyramid to destroy it at its inception. Omega World On Omega World; a huge structure composed of bubble worlds in which what remained of Earth after Apocalypse's ascension was kept. The ones who survived the Great Trials lived on Omega World under Apocalypse's rule from what was once Cairo. Apocalypse functioned as the Omega World's heart, maintaining it alive, while his Horsemen functioned as its antibodies, cleansing the structure of anything that could harm their master. Omega World crumbled as the result of Apocalypse being fatally wounded by Nightcrawler. | PointsOfInterest = * Cairo International Airport * Museum of Egyptian Antiquities | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Capital Cities